Harry Potter And The Book Of The Ancients
by stbolrog
Summary: (OOTP SPOILERS) Harry potter is entering his 6 year at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Just Before He starts his 6 year he finds a book witch only he can see R/R please


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places from Harry Potter, these are all property of J.K Rowling.

Harry Potter And The Book Of The Ancients

Chapter 1:  The Most Terrible Summer ever  

It was another down pour over Little Whinging had began and non welcomed it more then a 16 year old skinny with untidy black hair and brilliant green this was Harry Potter. He stood alone swinging slowly on the swing with a look of great lost. Harry was a unusual boy for one thing he hated the summer holidays more then anything in the world and another thing was he had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead and the most unusual thing of about him was that he was a wizard. Harry was even more unusual for a wizard was that when he was a baby he destroyed possible to most powerful wizard since Salazar Slytherin, Harry ha escaped with nothing more then a lighting bolt scar and Voldemort was powerless with not even a body, but he claimed Harry's parents. Harry welcomed the rain since today of all days it seemed to match his mood. Harry sat there silently letting the rain slowly pound up on his head staring up at the sky. Ever since his 4 year at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry His life had been a living hell. At the end of his 4 year he saw Lord Voldemort rise again and saw him murder Cedric Diggory he. Voldemorts servant (wormtail) helped resurrected the monster sacrificing his own hand and taking Harry's blood. Harry had then had to duel him and again escaped when many witches and wizards more powerful then him fell to his death. Then at the end of last year Voldemort used Harry's emotions against him entering his mind and made him go to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve the prophecy about him and Voldemort.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month_

_Dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…And either must die and the hands at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month_

_Dies…_

And in the process one of his most loyal servants Bellatrix Lestrange had killed his Godfather Sirius Black the only person in the world which Harry considered father. There was his best friend Ron's family, the Weasleys but He was never as close to Mr Weasley as he was to Sirius. Harry once had a twinkling in his eyes but now there was nothing, just shadow and Death. Harry had a wound deep in his heart it was filled with guilt, anger hate and depression. The rain was now more fierce then ever Harry new that most of his wound could heal but he always new there would always be a scar like his scar on the outside. The rain had now started pound so strong that every hit felt like a chip of hot iron falling from the sky. Harry suddenly felt a arm wrap around his shoulders and with out realising it he started heading towards number four Privet drive Harry heard a young women whispering in his ear repeated saying the same thing "It's all right Harry your going to be ok." Harry looked up saw a young woman with long straw berry blonde hair she had a small nose and wore lavender coloured robes this of course was Tonks. Harry had became quite close to Tonks over the summer and when she got the chance she visited (while he was with Miss Figg of course) Harry had a idea that sometimes she came not on Order Business but on her on free will to watch over Harry. Harry suddenly realised where she was leading him he saw the front door of Number Four Privet Drive loom up in Front of him Harry suddenly started struggling against but the Aurors grip was to strong she then said to Harry 'I know this is hard for you but you have to." Harry suddenly broke Free from her grip, Harry saw that she had tears in her eyes but anger got the better of him he shouted at her "YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE YOU HAVEN'T LOST EVERYTHING THAT'S IMPORTANT TO YOU, YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE TRAPED IN HER ALL SUMMER WITH NOBODY THAT EVEN APPRECIATE YOU.'

And with that Harry open the door and slammed the door  in her face. Harry walked through the door and up to the stairs his room dripping water everywhere he heard Aunt Petunia give a scream and Uncle Vernon yell at him. Ever since his talk with Moody at the end of last year Uncle Vernon had taken his hate Towards witches and wizards to another level. He now had installed a new state of the art alarm system and brought himself a shinny new gun, Harry often snorted at the gun thinking what would happen if he pointed it at Moody but other then that they had taking Mad Eyes talk to Heart. Dudley still was on his diet but was surprised when his Aunt and uncle gave him a full blown meal. Harry had also hardly been made to do any Chores (much to Dudley's Annoyance). Harry sat down on his bed and the image of Sirius Falling through the black Veil to his death, the image kept repeating in his mind. Harry put the bellow over his head trying as if he was trying to block out the images slowly Harry fell into an uneasy sleep full of nightmares. Harry awoke in the night and saw Pig His friend Ron's owl tapping at his window, Harry opened the window and suddenly for owls flew into his room Harry quickly snatched pig and opened his letter.

_Dear Harry_

_Happy Birthday mate, things her have been well lets say they have been interesting, mum and dad are on order business lot so we are left  with Fred and George a lot (not that I mind). Mum and Dad sometime talk about order business and Fred and George have found a better way to listen then the extendable ears. Fred and George have gave Mum Some Enchanted ear rings. Every time mum and dad talk about the order the ear rings records it all then beams it to there wands. Have you got your O.W.L results yet Mum and Dad are a bit disappointed in mine I hope the muggles are treating you all right treating remember don't do anything rash Happy Birthday again_

_Ron_

Harry opened Ron's present  and found a large selection of Honeydukes sweets Harry smiled for the first time this summer. His friends haven't forgotten about me and they remembered his birthday when he forgot.

Next he Took a large Barn owls package and quickly recognised the neat tidy writing as Hermione's.

_Dear Harry _

_How are you doing Things have been quite here. Sorry I haven't been able to right to you this summer but Dumbledore had insisted on it. We may be able to send Owls again like we use again because Dumbledore but some Charm on the path between Headquarters and  as long as the owl keeps on that flight path it can't be seen. I know it must be hard for you this summer but you have to understand that's it for your own safety. I hope you don't still keep pounding your self over Sirius I know you probably angry at the moment. Just remember he would not have wanted you to keep pounding yourself like you are he would have wanted you to move on with life. You know that he died a hero and would have wanted it this way. I'm sorry that I had to say this (Ron will kill me when e finds out) and I hope your not angry at me._

_Hermione_

_Ps: How did you do on your O.W.L I DID GREAT_

Harry had tears in his eyes and  suddenly realised he had been a idiot to everyone especially Tonks. He wiped A way the tears from his and new that Hermione was right. He opened the package Hermione's gave him and looked down at a book.

The Ways Of An Auror  by Gorick Neswick 

Harry smiled and knew that that was a perfect present. Harry Looked down and a shabby looking owl Harry was puzzled and read the letter 

_Dear Harry_

_Its me Remus and I just came to wish you a happy birthday, I know that everyone is probably telling you about the wizarding world so I will just Wish you a happy Birthday  and hope you can enjoy a bit of your summer_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry  opened to find a old and tatty looking book labelled

The Marauders Diary by Padfoot Prongs, Moony Harry Noticed that wormtail had been burnt off.

Harry found owl which was much to Harry's surprise looked like pig the only different was that this owl was sitting calmly next to Hedwig sipping at her water Harry took the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_I am just wishing him a happy birthday and would like to say I have quite forgiven you for your actions today._

_Tonks_

He found a Phoenixes feather quill with a not attached to it.

This shall always be warm to the user and when feeling angry rumour has it that you will here the phoenixes song that will help calm you down. Harry suddenly saw a very official owl flutter in Harry grabbed letter Harry saw that it was his Hogwarts letter.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter_

_In this Letter You will find your O.W.L results and your N.e.w.t classes which is given to best suit your career you have chosen. Inside you will also find the books and items you will need fr school for the new school year._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

Your O.W.L.S results are as followed 

Defence against The Dark Arts. Outstanding + 1 Bonus Mark

Transfiguration. Outstanding

Potions. Outstanding

Charms Exceeds Expectations

Care of Magical Creatures. Exceeds Expectations 

Divination. Acceptable

Astronomy. Acceptable

History of Magic. Poor 

Outstanding= 2 O.W.L.

Exceeds Expectations= 1.5 O.W.L.

Acceptable= 1 O.W.L.

Poor= 0.5 O.W.L

Dreadful= 0

Troll= -1 O.W.L

If you received a Troll Mark you will be discredited 1 owl for how many you have.

Total Number of owls. 13.5 O.W.Ls 

Harry was in total shock not only had he got the number of O.W.L.s to become a Auror but he also got higher then the test marks. 

The recommended classes you should take are.

Newts Potions S. Snape 

Newts Charms  (don't know first name) Flitwick

Newts Transfiguration M. McGonagall 

Occlumency  taught Boy A Dumbledore  

Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts by A Dumbledore. 

Harry heart gave a leap Professor Dumbledore was going to teach Harry not just Occlumency but Defence against the Dark arts. Harry looked inside the envelope and was Surprised to see another letter.

_Dear Mr Harry J Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that 6 year prefect Ronald Weasley has decided to turn in his Prefect privileges So we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to take his place. If you choose to accept this opportunity you will be given reasonability and well being of all first years and any other students that has a problem. If you choose to accept we expect you to spend sometime in the prefect compartment in the Hogwarts express. Mr Potter Head of Gryffindor as also decided to promote you to quidditch Captain It is your responsibility for the quidditch team for Gryffindor as well as Quidditch supplies. We hope you succeed and hope that you bring your house team to glory.         _  

 __

_Yours Sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

_Albus Dumbledore Headmaster _

Harry new that this year at Hogwarts maybe is Hardest.

.

    


End file.
